tardisfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Malline:Infobox Tarina/doc
}} is the only infobox you'll ever need for any type of story. It takes all variables from all different types of story, regardless of medium or subject matter. If it's a story, just use this template. Usage Because this template can be adapted to several different types of story, you'll need to click one of the links below to see how to use it. * TV story * audio story * comic story * short story * novel * stage play * video game Standalone stories } undefined) }} In a few exceptional cases, stories are completely standalone. Video games, for instance, are often released in isolation. The very first Doctor Who prose story, Doctor Who and the Invasion from Space wasn't a part of any series, nor was the short story, Doctor Who and the Daleks. If you encounter such a story, and you want to make the navigation bar completely disappear, just enter the following variable: | nav = 0 Navigation Navigation between stories has been improved significantly with this template. It now allows for a more flexible approach. Instead of just one "navigational axis" — release order — you can now navigate by an additional two user-defined navigational axes, as well as by production order. Here are the new variables, which can be used with any story type: |series = |prev = |next = |series2 = |prev2 = |next2 = |series3 = |prev3 = |next3 = |made prev = |made next = * If there is no previous or next story in a series, you must actually set the prev/next variable to the word none. * }, }, and } are all essential to getting their respective series to display. They must be set to none or to the name of a story, incuding the disambiguation term. If they aren't set to one of these two values, then }, } and "Production order" will not display. Again, the values of the prev variables must be one of the following ::none (that is, exactly the word none, in all lower case letters) ::The God Complex (TV story) — or another properly disambiguated story title, without brackets *By convention, if the production and broadcast order are the same, then there is no need to define } and }. The exception is when one of the the two directions is the same. For instance, An Unearthly Child has no preceding broadcast story, so } is set to none. But because it does have a } — that is, The Pilot Episode, you should go ahead and fill in } with The Daleks (TV story). Note, however, that The Daleks itself has no production order defined, because it's the same as the broadcast order, which is true throughout the 1960s and much of the Jon Pertwee era. If you'd like to get a feel for how this production order works, go to a complicated period. Start with The Invisible Enemy, and work your way through to ''Logopolis. * Flowing from the above, if you define a previous variable, you must also define the next variable in that series (or vice versa). All prev/next variables must be balanced.'''